


Nakamoto's Kittens

by booksandtea15, somomos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, He's the coolest, Kittens, Lucas is a lot of a fuckboy, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Yuta is a lil bit of a fuckboy, and students doing questionable student things, honestly though, kittens and fluff, unbothered RA Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/pseuds/booksandtea15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somomos/pseuds/somomos
Summary: Yuta stepped out into the hallway, closing his door behind him. No way was he losing another kitten tonight.Okay. So. Next logical step was to walk down the hallway checking to see whose doors were open. And down the stairs. And like, the bathroom. Yuta sighed, his head sinking. It had been like, Not Even two hours, and these fucking kittens were already throwing his life into disarray.Lucas owed him so big for this.Or, alternatively:Yuta acquires some kittens, and some of them are cats.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bro!”

Yuta groaned, the final seconds of the game interrupted by shouting and loud, insistent knocking coming from his door. He could tell it was Lucas right away from how loud everything was. “Bro, come on, let me in. I got something you gotta see, man.”

“Gimme a second,” Yuta called, mashing some more buttons. He glanced across the room at Jaehyun before throwing his used underwear at his roommate. “Go let him in instead of being useless.”

“He’s asking for you, not me,” came the easy reply. Jaehyun flipped another page of his book. More banging from the door. Jaehyun shrugged when Yuta glared at him. “You should probably pay attention to your game, Yuta.”

“ _しんじまえ_ , Jae.” Yuta threw his controller down and hopped off his bed. Jaehyun snickered from his place on the bed as Yuta stormed to the door. “What the fuck--”

“Bro,” Lucas whined. Yuta narrowed his eyes, staring at the squirming mass in the younger guy’s hoodie. Lucas glanced up and down the hall while hopping from foot to foot. “Can I come in?”

“No.” Yuta was very tired. It was only the second week of the semester but his schedule was very busy with sleeping through classes, drinking, finding the prettiest person in the room to go home with, and repeating. He was very very busy and did not have time for Lucas’ nonsense. Not today.

“Bro, please, it’s _important_ .” The squirming increased in Lucas’ hoodie and did it just _squeak? Multiple_ squeaks? Yuta relented and stepped back from the door, motioning Lucas inside the cramped room. “Oh thank fuck, man, I thought you were going to make me call you senpai again or some weeb shit.”

“I’m literally Japanese _and_ your senpai.” Yuta dropped back onto his bed. He watched as Lucas tried to keep the squirming to a minimum. The squeaking sounded more like tiny meows now and judging from the way Jaehyun sniffled, Lucas was most definitely smuggling in--

“I found kittens!” Lucas scream-yelled, lifting his hoodie to let four tiny kittens drop onto the floor. “And I’ll just need you to keep them here for a little while.” Jaehyun yelped and dropped his book. Yuta resigned himself to actually cleaning. Or maybe he could pay Taeyong or Kihyun to vacuum. Jaehyun grabbed his backpack and made a beeline to the door, shaking his head and mumbling about his idiot friends.

“Bro, we can’t have kittens in the dorm. Like, that’s the one thing Johnny can’t let us have.” Yuta was already grabbing a fluffy black one with socks on its hind paws though, bringing its hissing face up to his. “Plus, I can’t keep them, Jae is super allergic.”

Lucas sat on the floor, fingers waving in front of two of the kittens, one perched on his broad shoulder. His eyes shone with so much joy and Yuta knew that there was no way he heard anything Yuta just said. The kittens hesitantly began exploring the room. He sighed and sat down next to Lucas on the floor. “How long do you need me to look after the cats?”

“You’ll do it? Seriously?”

Yuta hummed, nuzzling the kitten into his neck. “Not necessarily. Just like, theoretically, if I were to keep them for a while, how long?”

Lucas was beaming, looking curiously fluffy as the kitten next to his head tilted its head at Yuta. “Thank you, thank you so much--”

“I haven’t said yes yet I just--”

“--knew I could count on you, it’s only for a few weeks and--”

“-- _a few weeks_ \--”

“--I know Johnny will have no problems with this he loves you!”

As Lucas was saying all of this, he was bundling up his hoodie and backing up in the direction of the door, blissfully ignoring the protestations and the glare Yuta was throwing his way. The kitten in his arms meowed before leaping onto the floor and scurrying over to the other kittens. Yuta looked around the room. It was barely big enough for both him and Jaehyun, plus they both left all their shit everywhere. One of the kittens was already creating a home out of a discarded pair of boxers on the floor. Yuta couldn’t tell if it belonged to him or his roommate.

“Thank you, I won’t ever forget this,” Lucas yelled, just before slamming the door behind him.

“Well. At least they’re cute,” Yuta sighed. He stumbled to his feet and started gathering up clothes, carefully stepping over and around small balls of fluff, not doing much to fight the fond smile on his face now that Lucas wasn’t there to see it.

When Yuta had made the floor semi-visible underneath the clothes, (carefully switching out the used pair of boxers the kitten was using for a clean one), he crouched down near the kittens, sighing, watching as two of them slept blissfully on the pair of boxers, while the other two seemed to be doing their utmost best to claw their way up the couch.

“I don’t suppose your dear benefactor who dumped you here spared any thought as to what you guys were supposed to _eat_ ,” he grumbled, groaning as he pushed up and his knees cracked. He was an old man trapped in a 20-something years old body.

Hm. Well, Jaehyun was out anyway.

“Hey, Jae. You’re like, out and about now, right?”

Yuta heard a heavily put upon sigh. He grinned as he bent down, pressing the phone tightly between shoulder and ear, picking up a kitten.

“ _If by out and about you mean standing outside the building because there are goddamn cats in my room, then yes, sure._ ”

“It counts,” Yuta decided, gently toeing a curious kitten away from his PlayStation. “So, we need milk, sugar, and cat food.”

There was a pause as, presumably, Jaehyun processed this information.

“ _Yuta we are not keeping the fucking cats--_ ”

“He said it was just for a few weeks, and it’s not like we can--”

“ _A few weeks? Where am I supposed to sleep--_ ”

“--just throw them out on the streets they’ll _die_.”

There was another pause.

“ _Fine_ ,” came Jaehyun’s voice, curt and defeated. “ _But, you’re buying my allergy medicine, and if I die in my sleep cause a cat decided to sit on my face, I expect you to pay for my funeral._ ”

Yuta thought about his criminally depleted bank account, winced, then thought about how he would be able to hold this above Lucas’ head for _ages_.

“Deal.”

It was close to 7pm by the time Jaehyun barged in, interrupting Yuta’s frankly wonderful nap. The two small kittens napping on his stomach squeaked before bolting beneath Yuta’s bunk. Jaehyun glared at Yuta from behind a face mask and dropped a bag full of cat food and litter onto his roommate’s chest. “Here’s the shit you asked for.”

“Oh damn, you even got them cat sand. Good thinking, Jae.”

“If they pee or poop on my things, I swear to _god_ , Yuta--”

“Don’t worry they won’t. Like. Why would they?” Yuta hopped off the bed and rummaged around beneath his bed, looking for one of the many unused plastic boxes his mom gave him for the school year.

“I can’t believe you let Lucas talk you into this,” Jaehyun muttered from across the room. When Yuta glanced over, he was cuddling one of the kittens, sneezing delicately in the crook of his elbow. Yuta snorted.

“Where--ah! There we go.” Yuta pulled out a box and set about filling it up with litter. “It’s not like he gave me much of a _choice_. He just sorta left them here.”

“That does sound like Lucas.” Yuta heard Jaehyun sneeze. A kitten mewled indignantly. “So _sorry_ , kitten, it’s not like I’m deathly _allergic_ to you or anything. The litter box goes under _your_ bed, just so we’re clear. So, are we naming them?”

Yuta paused his scooping of food into a bowl and glanced guiltily at Jaehyun. “I maybe, kinda, already did. That one's Veronica, she's snobby,” Yuta pointed at the kitten currently delicately sniffing at Jaehyun's shoes, “and the one you're holding is Lucas, cause he's stupid, and--”

“Stop with the bullshit, Yuta, and tell me their real names.”

“Moon,” Yuta grinned, gestured to the dark black one, “The one you’re holding is Cherry, the calico is Angel, and,” he scrambled to pick up the last kitten, “this one's Chain.”

“You named a kitten _Chain?”_ Jaehyun scoffed at Yuta, fingers stroking through Cherry’s fur.

“It’s a badass name, bro.” Yuta placed the bowl of food on the floor and hopped back onto his bed. “Why, you have a better name?”

“Any name is better than Chain, Yuta.” Jaehyun let Cherry hop down from his lap and packed up his bag again. “I’m gonna go study at Johnny’s. I don’t feel like dying tonight.”

“Sure you’re going to _study_ . What class do you have with him again? Was it _anatomy_ or was it _bio_?” Yuta cackled as his roommate threw a pair of boxers from the tiny pile by his bed. Jaehyun muttered something under his breath, something vaguely insulting in Korean and stomped towards their door before pausing.

“Uh.”

“What?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Jaehyun continued. He spun back around and stared at the bowl of food. “Uhhhh, we had four kittens right?”

“Yeah?” Yuta picked his laptop back up, not looking at his roommate.

“UhhhhhhhhhHHh--” The pitch of Jaehyun’s short circuiting voice raised as his eyes widened, much like a cartoon character. Yuta had a reason for always comparing him to Anpanman.

“Oh my god, Jae. What?” Yuta looked up now, saw Jaehyun’s terrified expression, and then followed his eyes to the kittens. There were only two by the bowl, but the bowl was definitely less than half full. He hopped off his bed and checked the litter box. Angel mewled angrily but Chain was nowhere to be seen. “Oh no.”

Jaehyung pursed his lips, hummed, and rocked on his feet. “Well. I’m going to Johnny’s.”

“No! Don’t abandon me! You need to help me find Chain!”

“Hell no, Lucas asked you to look after them, I’m just your allergy-ridden roommate.” Jaehyun stepped away slowly, fear very present in his doughy face.

“Fuck you Jae! You look more like Anpanman everyday,” Yuta wailed, crawling on their floor to confirm that Chain had indeed run away, sticking his head under his bed and getting a face full of dust bunnies for his efforts. He heard a soft gasp from Jaehyun and when he looked up, he swore he saw a single tear drip down Jaehyun’s cheek. “Ugh, _fine_ , you’re a beautiful sourdough bowl and Johnny will be so happy to fill you with chowder.”

“Disgusting, but endearing. I’ll take it. Good luck Yuta, you fuckwit.”

Yuta sat back on his heels and tried to think about this logically. He wasn’t an engineer, but if he understood one thing, it was running away. Chain was a kitten. Kittens weren’t known for running long distances. Well, except for cheetahs. But that was only in short bursts. Yuta thought he read something about cats being ambush predators and humans being persistence predators. Or something. He didn’t know. He studied political science, for fucks sake.

Yuta was getting off track.

The first logical place to check was the rest of the room which included a lot of bumping his head on inconvenient pieces of furniture as he discovered all the little nooks and crannies they had in their room. No Chain. So Yuta needed to widen his search. Chain couldn’t have gotten far. She was, after all, a kitten with very short, adorable legs.

Yuta stepped out into the hallway, closing his door behind him. No way was he losing _another_ kitten tonight.

Okay. So. Next logical step was to walk down the hallway checking to see whose doors were open. And down the stairs. And like, the bathroom. Yuta sighed, his head sinking. It had been like, Not Even two hours, and these fucking kittens were already throwing his life into disarray.

Lucas owed him _so big_ for this.

Luckily for him, there were only two doors open in his entire hallway. He thought he heard one close just as he left his room, but didn't pay it any mind. Just goes to show the crazy rich foreign exchange students actually did take their studies seriously.

The first door he very much didn't want to go to. Jennie lived there and she hated Yuta for reasons unknown. He could guess the reasons, but Yuta didn't really care.  He wasn’t entirely sure who lived in the second one, but he knew that sometimes, late at night, he heard soft piano music filtering through the wall he was pressed up against at night. Yuta decided the best course of action would be to save that room for last; whoever lived there probably would not have Chain and nor did Yuta really want to know them.

(Anyone who unironically listened to Beethoven’s Sonata’s, knowledge Yuta unfortunately had due to forced piano lessons in middle school, seemed much too boring to talk to anyway.)

Yuta walked over to the first open door and knocked loudly. “Yo, Lisa, Jennie, uhhh have you seen a kitten? Kinda grey? All matted and shit?” Yuta pursed his lips. “Kinda looks like its name would be Chain.”

Jennie gave Yuta her most unimpressed look, which, to be honest, was her usual expression. Lisa had a blank expression, like her brain was filtering the English to Thai and back again. He could see the moment her brain finished the translation because she jumped off her bed and smacked Yuta’s arm. “Yuta! We’re not supposed to have furry animals! Only fish!”

“Blame Lucas. Also,” Yuta shrugged, ”Johnny loves me.”

“We haven’t seen your cat,” Jennie finally responded. She was back to ignoring Yuta; he probably deserved that. “And Johnny isn’t the only RA in this building you know.”

Yuta wanted to make some sort of witty remark, maybe compare Jennie’s attitude to some obscure philosopher just to piss her off, when sharp yells interrupted his train of thought. It sounded like overlapping Korean and…Mandarin? Probably Mandarin, considering the population of this building. Actually, it sounded like it came from that room with the piano music.

“That sounds suspicious, right? Like, cat related suspicious.” Yuta paused. “You aren’t paying attention to me at all, are you?”

Jennie hummed, turning back to her books, while Lisa was already putting her headphones back over her head. Yuta rolled his eyes. “Okay, bye. Thanks for your overwhelming concern.” He placed a hand on his chest. “Really appreciate it.”

He stepped out of their room and hurried to the room with the yelling. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and a shorter boy nearly barrelled into Yuta, furry bundle held against his chest.

“You found Chain,” Yuta exclaimed, holding out his hands, grinning.

The boy stopped short in his tracks, narrowing his eyes at Yuta. “This,” he held up the kitten threateningly, a piteous meow escaping its tiny body, “is yours? Don’t you know we’re not allowed to have pets in the dorms?”

Yuta almost burst out laughing, one side of lips even twitching up slightly. The boy’s face was scrunched up into one big frown, scratches apparent on his hands, and he was wearing a hoodie with a cat print on the front. Paired with the kitten in his hands, well. “Um, yeah?” Yuta eyed the scratches on the boy’s hands, blood welling from a particularly deep one on his thumb. “Rough fight?”

The boy huffed, making an annoyed sound afterwards and lifted the kitten closer to his face. “Yes. Because she clearly has been through a lot and is scared.” The boy glared at Yuta and Yuta resisted the urge to point out the similar expression on both the boy and kitten’s faces. “You can’t keep her in the dorms. I’m going to take her to Johnny and he’ll tell us what to do and write you up.”

Yuta snickered, moving away from the door and waving the boy on his way. “Okay, be my guest.”

Yuta followed a little behind the smaller, much angrier boy. He wondered how old he was; his face made him look like he was barely old enough to be in high school, let alone a university. It was hilarious though. The smaller boy muttered soft words to Chain as he stomped to the end of the hall.

“Last chance,” the boy snapped at Yuta. His eyes narrowed in an attempt to be intimidating, Yuta supposed.

“Listen, dude, go ahead. I’m very excited to see how this will turn out.” Yuta resisted the urge to tell him that his narrowed eyes made him look like a cute, pissed off blanket. The hoodie and sweatpants weren’t helping the situation. The boy glared at Yuta as he knocked loudly on the door.

It took several tries (after each the boy huffed even louder) before the door opened, preceded by a loud, “I’m coming!” from the inside. The boy yelped and stepped back when Johnny appeared, shirtless, sweatpants slung a little too low to be appropriate. “Sicheng!” A bright smile spread across Johnny’s face as he took in who was accosting his door. “Oh, _and_ Yuta! Sup?”

Sicheng, apparently, eyes slightly wide as he took in Johnny’s appearance, held up the kitten. “I have a-- This guy, Yuta, has a kitten.” There was a pause as Johnny continued to look expectantly at them. “Johnny, we’re not allowed to have pets.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah totally not allowed,” Johnny replied, nodding his head. “But, like, it’s fine. I won’t write you up, no worries.”

A voice from further inside called out, “Is that Sicheng? Ask him about Doyoung!”

“Johnny!” Sicheng’s voice was shrill, the hand not holding the kitten waving around expansively. “You can’t just-- The rules say-- If you just _allow_ everyone--” He spluttered for a few seconds more, before finally, “Anarchy! Johnny, it’ll be anarchy.”

“I completely agree. Totally. Absolutely.” Johnny smiled pleasantly and Yuta held back a laugh. “How’s Doyoung, Sicheng? He doin’ okay?”

Yuta decided to give the kid a break, stepping forward to peer into the room behind Johnny, nodding at Jaehyun. “Hey, thanks for understanding man. It’ll just be for a few weeks, at most. Probably. And there’s just four of them.”

“There’s _four_ of them?” Sicheng looked simultaneously faint and about to burst with…happiness maybe? There was a twist to his mouth and a light in his eyes that made Yuta think, now that the kittens weren’t going anywhere, Sicheng wouldn’t actually _mind_ the kittens. Though, the kitten hoodie could have been a hint.

Yuta grinned angelically. “Of course. Otherwise they’d be lonely.”

Sicheng looked about ready to vibrate out of his skin as he handed Chain back to Yuta. “If you keep your face like that, it’ll freeze that way,” Yuta said easily as he took Chain back into his arms, rubbing her lightly against his face. Sicheng’s face twisted even further and Yuta finally giggled.

There was a thump from the direction of the doorway, and they turned back to see Johnny leaning against the doorframe. “So, now that that’s all sorted out…” He turned to Sicheng, eyes alight. “Doyoung? How is he? Mention, um, anyone?”

Yuta laughed louder and shook his head. “See you later, Johnny. Give my love to Jaehyun.”

“I don’t want your kitten stained love,” Jaehyun called from further inside the RA’s room. Yuta cackled at Sicheng’s scandalized expression before walking back to his room to the sounds of Sicheng sighing loudly and telling Johnny that, no, Doyoung hasn’t mentioned anyone, and that if he was so eager to know how Doyoung was, he could ask him himself.

Yuta laughed quietly to himself, pushing open his door carefully, pushing the curious little wet noses that perked up when he entered away from the door. He placed Chain on the floor with her siblings, and sighed. Now, where was he going to put the kitty litter.

\---

It had been a long day. A very long, very tedious day, filled with reminders of deadlines and assignments that Yuta really would rather not think about . He had to hide in the library through lunch to finish editing two essays instead of joining Jaehyun and Lucas. And he really should start studying for that test on Thursday, but at the moment, Yuta only wanted to get back to his room and be smothered by kittens. He hoped Jaehyun had remembered to clean the kitty litter.

Why did he choose Political Science? He didn’t even _like_ politics.

As he was walking back to his building, he noticed a flash of auburn hair dash across one of the quads, big, overloaded backpack swinging behind him. Yuta blinked as his brain filtered through the names and faces until the one that matched came up: Sicheng. Doyoung’s roommate. The kid who _definitely_ liked kittens but also apparently loved the rules. What a nerd, Yuta scoffed to himself.

Yuta watched Sicheng weave in and out of the crowd with practiced ease. Somehow that overloaded backpack never smacked into another human being. It was almost entrancing.

Almost.

Yuta watched him until he disappeared around the edge of the Education Faculty building, before hitching his own, much emptier bag higher on his shoulders and continuing back towards his building. He was so _tired_ . That kitty litter better had been cleaned, or else Yuta _will_ find a way to sneak a cat onto Jaehyun’s dough-like face.

(The screams that erupted the one other time it had happened was hilarious. It still made Yuta smile just to think about it.)

The kitty litter, much to Yuta’s dismay, had not been cleaned.

“Jung Jaehyun, you piece of absolute unbaked brioche, how _dare_ you neglect our children like this?” Yuta aggressively scooped out the clumps of poop and pee as the four tiny gremlin kittens mewled for his attention. He shifted his phone on his shoulder and continued, “You had _one_ job in this household and yet you _didn’t do it_. I want a divorce.”

 _“We’re not even married, Yuta,”_ Jaehyun replied. There was some fabric rustling on the line. _“And I’m allergic.”_

“We buy groceries together,” Yuta grumbled. “We might as well be married. Not to their poop you’re not you liar.”

 _“That’s not how marriage works! Or allergies. You’re a terrible roommate and I hope you don’t get laid this weekend,”_ Jaehyun snapped.

Yuta gasped, dropping the slotted shovel back into the litter. “You take that back.”

“ _Fine. You’re an okay roommate_.”

“Not that, I _am_ a terrible roommate. The other thing. Take it back.”

Jaehyun laughed. “ _No way. Suffer._ ”

Yuta whined, but Jaehyun had already hung up. Yuta looked sadly at the kittens as they continued weaving between his legs and meowing. “Your second father is a cruel man. Who knew pastry could be so heartless?”

Chain took a seat on his foot, staring up at him solemnly.

“You’re right, I should have seen this coming. Now, who wants to get on my bed and sleep for four hours.”

\---

Lunchtime on Thursday was a sacred time. It was the only time all his bros and hoes were free at the same time and they could commune briefly before having to go back to the torture chambers of class. It was always the same core crew, with some rotating faces that Yuta never cared to remember. When he arrived at the usual spot he was greeted by his bros, his babes, the loves of his life (sans Jaehyun, he can still choke for speaking such inhumane words to him) waving brightly at him.

Lucas was deep in conversation with his current obsession, some upperclassman named Jungwoo. Well, deep in conversation was probably a generous term. Lucas might be in the top percentage academically, but his IQ plummeted to zero around people he wanted to bone. It was quite sad, actually. So much potential, washed away by Lucas’ stupidity. Speaking of…

“Hey, Lucas,” he slid in next to Lucas, accidentally on purpose knocking him into Jungwoo. “So, those kittens. It’s been a week, bro.”

Lucas turned to Yuta, bright smile on his face, so bright Yuta wanted to squint. His eyes went from that glassy look they always had when talking to pretty people to the normal glassy look they usually had. (Which would be insulting had Yuta not known Lucas used to have a crush on him.) “Bro! Yes! Kittens! I owe you my life, bro, oh _man_!”

Yuta poked a hole in his yogurt cup. “Yeah, that’s great and all, but like, you still haven’t actually said _why_ they’re there. Or for how long.” Yuta stuck a straw into his yogurt cup, taking a long sip.

Lucas gave him a blank look, but before he could respond, someone else interjected, “Yeah, and it’s _not allowed_ to have pets like kittens. You both could get kicked out of the dorms.”

Yuta looked towards the voice and was not at all surprised to see it belonged to Sicheng. Sicheng looked a bit like that petulant, know-it-all child in all the pop culture references Yuta could think of, except like, cuter. And with poutier lips. He couldn’t stop the sneer appearing on his face as he leaned over the table towards Sicheng.

“They wouldn’t kick us _out_ ,” Yuta started, “but it definitely is an inconvenience for my sleep schedule.”

“You don’t _have_ a sleep schedule,” the traitor Jaehyun chimed in.

“Well, I might have been developing one,” Yuta grumbled. “And now the kittens messed up all my hard work.”

“Oh, bro, I’m so sorry. I’m doing my best! I’ll totally have a place for them next week, tops, scouts honor!” Lucas did some sort of salute. “My big said he should be able to take them then.”

Yuta tensed, suddenly thinking about waking up without two fluffy bodies curled into his stomach. “Um, I mean. It’s fine. I can keep them for a while more. I just. Wanted to know why they were there.” Yuta hummed, ignoring the narrow-eyed look Sicheng and Jaehyun were throwing his way.

“They’re not just bothering _your_ sleep schedule, you know,” Sicheng grumbled. “I’m a light sleeper. They’re loud.”

“Yeah, _and_ I keep having to stay over in Johnny’s room. I miss my bed, Yuta.” Jaehyun pouted, as if that would have an effect on Yuta’s cold heart.

“Oh, _please_ , as if you care about staying over in Johnny’s room,” Yuta giggled, waggling his eyebrows at scowling Jaehyun. “I bet your _anatomy_ lessons are going really well.”

“Oh, I didn’t know business majors needed to take anatomy,” Doyoung said, setting his lunch down on the table and taking his seat next to Sicheng. “If you need more tutoring help, I’m available.” Doyoung paused, as if remembering something. “Wait, Johnny took anatomy? I thought he was a film major? Or--Or something?”

At that point, Sicheng was in stitches next to Doyoung, leaning back and laughing soundlessly as his body shook. Doyoung glanced at Sicheng, brow furrowing.

“Am I… missing something?”

Yuta, himself on the verge of choking with laughter, waved his hands. “No, no, _no_ , you’re brilliant. You’re great. Fucking _golden_. You should ask Johnny about those anatomy lessons.”

Jaehyun was full on glaring now, but Yuta felt much too smug about the whole thing to care. He suggestively peeled his banana and wiggled his eyebrows at his roommate as he stuffed it as far down his throat as he could before chomping down. “Like, I said, Johnny’s a _great_ anatomy tutor, _right_ , puff pastry boy?”

“You’re disgusting,” Jaehyun muttered, turning back to his own lunch and poking at his fries.

Doyoung, watching their exchange with narrowed eyes, suddenly gasped, his whole face turning bright red. “Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god. That’s. Oh.” He turned his wide eyes down towards his lunch, and Sicheng, still laughing, pat him on the back consolingly.

Yuta caught Sicheng’s eye, still grinning, and it was second or two before Sicheng seemed to realise what he was doing and frowned at Yuta, turning away from him. Cute. Yuta nudged Sicheng’s foot, ignoring the annoyed expression on the other boy’s face. “I’m surprised you haven’t come over to play with the kittens.”

Sicheng, stiffened, before levelling a look that was probably supposed to be put out, but ended up looking more like a pout, at Yuta. “I’m not gonna support your illegal ways. Rule-breaking ways. Whatever.”

“ _Illegal_ ways? As if Jae getted toasted before midterms isn’t more illegal.”

“It’s legal, I have a prescription!” Jaehyun yelled, interrupting Doyoung. Yuta waved him off.

“Whatever. Both aren’t allowed, and I’m pretty sure smoking illicit drugs is worse than housing some poor, innocent, unloved kittens. Don’t you, Sicheng?” Yuta smiled sweetly, resting his chin on the heel of his palm.

Sicheng pursed his lips. Frowned. Huffed. “I just-- I mean-- Well, the weed isn’t keeping me up at night with its meowing now, is it?”

Okay, listen, Yuta would normally have a pretty good response to this. He was quick enough on his feet, could see an opening and take it. But, the thing was, Sicheng was once again wearing an oversized hoodie, and he was pouting, and his soft hair was falling into his eyes. And he was _cute_. And so, of course, the only thing Yuta’s brain managed to send to his mouth of that was, of course, “Cute.”

Sicheng’s eyes widened. “What?”

Yuta opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Jaehyun. “Excuse him, he has no filter, he means nothing by it.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes and leaned away from Yuta, a faint blush on his ears. “Oh. Not surprising. I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Yuta pouted. “I definitely mean it! Just because I, like, compliment a lot of people doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.”

A soft giggle came from beside Lucas and Jungwoo leaned towards Sicheng with a conspiratal smile. “Yuta is very good to have around. His compliments always make me feel all warm and tingly inside.” Jungwoo winked. “It’s been known to melt weaker hearts.”

“That sounds serious. Are you allergic to him?” Jaehyun grinned.

“Hey!” Yuta threw a balled up piece of napkin at his roommate and glared at Jungwoo.

“Well, no worries.” Sicheng sniffed. “I will not be _melted_ by an idiot who keeps kittens in the dorms.”

“Or am I a _genius_ because I keep kittens in dorms?” Yuta leaned back towards Sicheng again, stuffing some fries into his mouth. “All the ladies and gents love kittens.”

“You will _not_ be using the kittens as material to get laid.” Sicheng glared at Yuta, crossing his arms. “They’re small and sweet and innocent and do not deserve to be used in that way.”

Yuta snorted; of _course_ this kid would say something like that. They’re just _cats_ . They weren’t _dolphins_ that know what orgasms were and fuck purely to achieve orgasms. He wanted to say something snarky in return but his alarm went off, promptly startling everyone at the table.

“Ah, shit, is it that time already?” Johnny slid easily up to the table, flipping his longboard up to his arm. His gaze fell on Jaehyun, who was entranced by something Doyoung was saying, before exchanging a knowing glance with Yuta. “I missed our weekly hang out!”

“Yeah, mister grad student. You’re all, like, busy and shit now. Have responsibilities. Can’t just laze around like us heathens,” Yuta muttered.

Johnny laughed, face much too carefree for someone who was supposed to be trapped in the library doing research on the history of film. Or something. Yuta didn’t know, didn’t understand, whenever Johnny went off on a stoned rant about his research. Yuta would stick to things like democratization and building coalitions within governments. You know, the easy to understand things.

“I need to get going,” Sicheng said suddenly. He stuffed the rest of his lunch into the container he brought it in and pushed it into the pocket on the side of his once again overflowing backpack. Yuta resisted the urge to coo. The container was just like, so cute. It was a proper bento and everything, with compartments and a picture of 101 Dalmatians on it.

“Didn’t know you were a Disney aficionado,” Yuta teased, getting up to throw away his trash.

Sicheng shrugged. “I like animated things. And animals. So.” He shrugged again. “I need to get to Packard, so. See you around or whatever.”

Yuta’s ears pricked up at that. “Oh? Packard is where _I’m_ headed. How have I never seen you before?”

“Probably because you’re always 10 minutes late,” Jaehyun called, already walking away with Doyoung and Johnny, one arm slung around Johnny’s waist and the other on Doyoung’s shoulder. No doubt going to get up to no good, knowing his roommate. Yuta flipped him off.

“Well,” Yuta grabbed his bag, lengthening his stride to catch up to Sicheng who was already well on his way. “Maybe I want to be on time this time.” He gave Sicheng his best smile. Sicheng just glowered in response.

Yuta could have sworn shorter legs meant slower pace, but Sicheng briskly made his way across campus. Every time he tried to talk to Sicheng, the other boy just sped up. By the time Packard’s creamy walls appeared in front of them, they were halfway to a light jog.

“Well,” Sicheng said, only a little bit out of breath, “Bye.” Yuta stared blankly as Sicheng slipped into a tiny lecture hall without so much a look back.

“Okay, bye, thank you for such a polite conversation,” Yuta called after him, ignoring the strange looks and snickers aimed his way. Somehow, he was still late for his class, but only by five minutes instead of his usual 10.

\---

In the grand scheme of things, the kittens were actually very helpful for Yuta’s game. With Jaehyun spending most of his nights in Johnny’s room, Yuta didn’t need to worry about kicking out his roommate. Plus, chicks loved kittens. Dudes loved kittens. There was no losing for Yuta.

The girl (Anna? Annie? Ann-something) pressed against his back, hands wandering up and down his front as he struggled with his keys.

“I hope this isn’t an indication of how dexterous you are in general,” the girl murmured against his ear, a smile in her voice as he pressed the wrong key against the lock for the fifth time.

Yuta giggled, head a little light and woozy and brought his fingers up to where he hoped her mouth was. “See these? They were made for all sorts o’ things. Keys are just. They’re--” She took that moment to lick his fingertip and really, honestly, why did Yuta have to be an upstanding member of society and not just get down to business in the dorm hallway? (He knew, because Jaehyun had gotten locked out once, and instead of asking the RA at the time to let him into his room, went ahead and sucked down Yuta’s dick like that was perfectly fine.)

Finally, distracted as he was with the wandering hands on his torso and lips on his neck, he found the right key, pushing the door open and stumbling into the room, lifting his feet up high to avoid any accidental kitten stomping. He waved a hand towards the kittens, all piled on Jaehyun’s bed. Jaehyun was gonna kill him, but that was a problem for Future Yuta.

“See, kittens.” Yuta gestured again at the kitten pile. “So. Uh. What was your name again?”

The girl laughed, thank god, before cooing at the kittens. “Annabeth,” she slurred before pushing Yuta a little more forcefully than strictly necessary to the bed. “But you can call me kitten too if you wanna, _senpai_.”

“Oh. Uh, cool. Good to know.” Yuta was not going to call this girl kitten. He forced down the cringe when her heavily accented voice called him senpai. He pulled her hips flush against his and kissed her. She was hot enough and willing and his dick very much was into the thought of a hot blonde with Yellow Fever. And hopefully he’d be able to get rid of her before the sun was up.

He just really needed an orgasm and fast. Maybe he needed to invest in a fleshlight. It would definitely be less cringe-inducing. Yuta slipped his hands up the girl’s shirt. But, like, definitely less warm. The girl moaned loud, face pressing into his neck. Yuta smirked as he started working his hands over her breasts. Yeah, a fleshlight didn’t respond like this and that was the whole point of fucking another human.

He was just getting into it, just starting to moan quietly himself, when a loud knocking came from his wall, followed by a voice.

“Hey! Yuta, fucking _色狼_ , if you’re fucking in there right now I’ll kill you. Think about the kittens!”

Yuta groaned louder, glaring at the wall and ignoring Sicheng’s knocks. But then Anna-whatever pushed him away, annoyed expression on her face. “Senpai,” she whined, as if that was sexy. Yuta could physically feel his cock droop. “Can you tell your neighbor to shut up? It’s really ruining the vibe.”

Yuta had to agree, Sicheng’s loud knocks were definitely not helping the mood so he reluctantly peeled himself away from the girl and pulled on his boxers. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuta, shirtless, stood in front of Sicheng’s door, knocking. “Sicheng, open up.”

Sicheng’s door swung open quickly. The shorter man looked ready to murder Yuta but as soon as he saw the state Yuta was in, he yelped and slammed the door shut. “Couldn’t you have put a shirt on, 色狼?”

Yuta frowned, sighing. “Why would I put a shirt on just to take it off again? At least I put on boxers.”

“Well, I mean,” Sicheng’s muffled voice came from behind the door, “you have like. Your neck. And chest. Marks.” A clearing throat. “It’s _indecent_.”

Yuta snorted. “What did you _think_ we were doing? Playing fucking _Scrabble_?”

Sicheng opened the door again, eyes resolutely looking at the patch of wall just to the left of Yuta’s head. “It’s one thing knowing what you’re doing and _seeing_ it. And I want to do neither, so, like. Also, the whole reason I knocked. The kittens. You can’t. You can’t _do that_ in front of them.”

Sicheng’s ears were blood-red, and his lips were pursed, but he had a determined expression on his face that spelled trouble for Yuta’s sexploits with Anna-something. Yuta pinched the bridge of his nose, already dreading having to go back into his room and get it up all over again. He could not listen to her simper out “senpai” again without needing to gag her. She would probably be into that.

The door to his room opened and Anna-whatever’s head poked out. “Uhm, _senpai_? I think I’m going to go.”

Yuta almost thanked the gods above, opening his mouth to try and get her to stay when Sicheng screamed, _“SENPAI?”_ and launched into incensed Mandarin, smacking Yuta’s torso. Yuta winced and tried to get away from the angry Chinese man, but Sicheng was fast. Anna-whatever stared, mostly clothed, and rolled her eyes, and Yuta watched sadly as she escaped down the hall back into the night.

“You willingly let a girl touch you that says _senpai?_ ” Sicheng choked out, once he had calmed down enough.

 _“Listen_ , don’t-- It’s! It’s not like I’m _into_ that--” Yuta wanted to die. Truly.

“You still let her though!” Sicheng was wiping tears away from his eyes. “Oh my god. This is priceless.”

“Oh fuck off. You try getting a girl that hot into bed that _doesn’t_ have Yellow Fever at this hellscape of a school,” Yuta growled. His blue balls were already starting to hurt. He really needed a fleshlight.

Sicheng snorted. “Um, no thanks. I’m super duper gay thanks.”

“Noted,” Yuta muttered, eyebrow raising. “Same goes for dudes. Fuckin’--Thanks a whole fucking bunch K-pop.”

“You should be thanking _me_ .” Sicheng sniffed, crossing his arms. “I saved you from _that_.”

Something in Yuta snapped, something he knew very well should not snap with his neighbor. Yuta leaned against the doorframe and grinned wolfishly at Sicheng. “Well, if you _insist_ , I can thank you properly.”

The grin on Sicheng’s face faded, replaced by a wide-eyed, deer caught in headlights look, eyes flicking quickly up and down Yuta's torso. “I-- w-what?”

“I’m _very_ grateful,” Yuta purred, leaning closer, watching with fascinated eyes as Sicheng swallowed.

“I--”

“Hey,” a voice called down the hallways, and they both spun around to see Doyoung striding towards them. “Get away from my sweet, innocent roommate Yuta Nakamoto.”

Yuta stepped back, hands raised in the universal signal of surrender. “I was just trying to show him my gratitude for interrupting my hookup with a very hot blonde calling me senpai.”

Sicheng stepped back from Yuta, snorting, tips of his ears red, a slight crack in his voice as he said, “I saved his life.”

From behind Doyoung, Yuta saw Jaehyun looking beyond gone slipping into Johnny’s room. Yuta squinted at Doyoung, scanning the other boy. A slow smirk spread over his face and he walked up to Doyoung and patted him on the ass just to watch him wince.

“ _Nice_. Maybe I should stay with Sicheng tonight so Jae can have the room.” Yuta cackled as Doyoung turned bright red and Sicheng paled as he realized exactly what Yuta meant.

Well, maybe he didn’t get the orgasm he expected, but the one he got later, alone in his room, was good enough. And no sickly sweet white girl was calling him “senpai.”

Maybe Sicheng really did save his life that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sicheng never ran late to class. He strategically planned his schedule to give him enough time to breeze from class to class with at least five minutes to spare, earphones in to discourage human interaction. He was already expected to go to class and participate, but they couldn’t expect him to talk to people  _ outside _ of class. 

Which was why, when he saw Yuta with Jaehyun and that loud one, the one with a punchable looking face, he immediately bolted behind one of the larger pillars. Sicheng grimaced as he could physically  _ feel _ the Loud One’s energy from across the quad. Why Jungwoo seemed to like that punchable face, Sicheng couldn’t fathom. He would be infinitely grateful when Jungwoo got that out of his system.

Sicheng watched as the three of them headed into the building, and he sighed. Right, they were gone so now he could--

He paused, frowning. Wait, why was he hiding anyway? It wasn’t like they would usually talk when they saw each other. Given the fact that Sicheng had seen them today, it probably meant they had walked past each other hundreds of times without interacting.

Sicheng didn’t know what to make of it. So he decided to place it into a small box and shove it onto the very top shelf of his mind to deal with never. He had more pressing things to attend to, like making an appointment with his advisor. He needed to start thinking about his thesis.

And if some small part of him couldn’t help flashing to Yuta’s shirtless chest, well, that part of him could go fuck off and die somewhere.

He let out the breath he’d been holding and rushed to his building. Taeil waved, big grin on has face as Sicheng approached. His older friend slung an arm around him, giggling as Sicheng grumbled under his breath about clingy upperclassmen. He pushed the truly tiny box filled with thoughts of Yuta Nakamoto further back on its designated shelf.

Sicheng’s brain was putty by the time dinner rolled around. He knew he probably should take a break from all the studying, but mid-terms were looming. Only a few weeks ( _ four and a half weeks _ ) until his first one. Besides, exhausting himself meant one less sleepless night or another edible to help him pass out. Though Taeil  _ had _ just given him a new batch during their class together earlier. Maybe if his stupid neighbor wasn’t so loud, Sicheng wouldn’t have trouble falling asleep.

It wasn’t just Yuta though. It was the kittens. Sicheng would be the first to admit that he liked cats.  _ Loved _ cats. But it was just. When you were tired, and it was 1 am, and he had to be awake and alert in class the next day, reading ahead and having the answers ready for when the lecturer inevitably called on him, and there was a kitten in the next room meowing it’s little head off-- 

It just. Didn’t help.

Maybe Sicheng should sample Taeil’s new edibles that night. He lugged his backpack back onto his shoulders and waved off Doyoung’s concerned call. Besides, what would Sicheng do other than study? Play  _ video games? _ Sicheng scoffed at the thought.

He must not have been paying enough attention to where he was going. One moment Sicheng was upright, forward momentum carrying him to the library, and the next his face was pressed against something hard and warm.

Spluttering, Sicheng backed up, arms coming up to push against the person in front of him.

“Watch where you’re going--” 

Oh no. Sicheng recognized that voice. Oh  _ no _ . Sicheng looked up with wide eyes, meeting Yuta’s eyes, a smirk appearing on Yuta’s face as he realised who he had walked into. 

“Sorry.” Sicheng averted his eyes, hands jerking away from Yuta’s chest. He was wearing a tank top. He was  _ sweaty _ . Those were arms. Arms with muscles. Look  _ away _ . “I’ll just… go.”

Yuta laughed, stretching his arms above his head, in some casual display of, what, dominance? Sicheng bit the inside of his cheek. Yuta looked far too amused by the whole situation. “Don’t worry about it, neighbor. You looked lost.”

Sicheng could feel his cheeks heating up, and that was  _ stupid _ , and he had to  _ go _ . “I’m not lost. I’m going to the library. And, you were in my way.” Sicheng huffed. “ _ You _ should have looked where you were going.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow, pushing his damp hair back from his forehead. “My bad. I didn’t see you, since you’re like. Short and fun sized.”

Sicheng glared, crossing his arms. “I’m not  _ short _ . We’re the  _ same height _ .” Sicheng tried to surreptitiously push himself onto his toes.

“Are  _ not _ .” Yuta pulled himself out of his perpetual slouch and glowered at Sicheng. Sicheng pushed the thought that Yuta looked a bit like an annoyed fox out of his mind. Tried to ignore the screaming voice in the back of his head, chanting about Yuta being  _ shirtless _ again and wow would he look at those  _ shoulders _ , all straight and bare and shit.

Sicheng cleared his throat and started power walking away. “Uh, bye,” was all he said, hoping his blush was not obvious.

And then he went and sat in his room and thought  _ very hard _ about Maoist propaganda during the 1950s and not about Yuta and his shoulders  _ at all _ .

\---

Cancelled classes were rare for Sicheng. Free time because of those cancelled classes even rarer. Which was why, of course, he was sitting at his desk, getting a head start on next week’s work. Because free time in college was never actually free time. 

Especially since there was always a little voice in the back of Sicheng’s head that whispered lies about failing when he did something other than study in his free time. 

Well, he was trying to study. The muffled meows from the room next door were really distracting. He checked the clock on his laptop and frowned. Yuta and Jaehyun were definitely still in class.

But…

No, he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to Doyoung. He would just sit there, put on some piano music, and focus on his studies. What’s a little background noise really gonna do to him?

Ten minutes later found Sicheng outside Johnny’s door, knocking impatiently, trying his very best not to scowl. Where the fuck was the RA? There was only 20 minutes until his office hours, so Johnny usually was in his room already. Finally the door opened and Johnny poked his head out. Sicheng politely ignored the faint scent of cheesey weed and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Johnny. Sorry to bother you, but, uhm, the kittens?”

Johnny sighed deeply, lazy smile somehow still present. “I know Sicheng. The  _ kittens _ . Don’t worry, Yuta knows he can’t keep them--”

“Oh no! I mean. Yuta, he, uh, he asked me to feed them,” Sicheng lied, keeping his best poker face and thanking his parents for sending him to drama class for ten years. He  _ never _ lied to authority figures, but honestly, Johnny barely had authority over himself so Sicheng felt minimal guilt. “But he didn’t leave me a key or anything, so uh, can you let me into his room?”

Johnny stared at Sicheng for an uncomfortably long time. Sicheng tried for a smile. Doyoung always said it made him look a little bit like an angel. Johnny narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Wait here.”

The door shut and Sicheng faintly heard Johnny sorting through something. Huh, that was easy. Sicheng mentally pat himself on the back. Either his acting was better than he thought, or Johnny just. Didn’t care. Either way, it helped Sicheng.

Johnny reopened his door and shuffled past Sicheng, waving him down the hall towards Yuta’s room. He swiped the keycard and pulled out a post-it with something illegible written on it. The lock chimed open, but before Sicheng could rescue the poor kittens, Johnny stepped in front of him. “I know you don’t need to feed the cats. So.”

“How do you know I don’t need to feed the cats. I  _ might _ need to feed the cats. You don’t know.” Sicheng crossed his arms.

Johnny ignored him and continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “In exchange for this unsanctioned invasion of privacy, I expect you to help me ask Doyoung on a date.”

“Why do I have to  _ help _ you. He already likes yo-- I mean, you guys can get your own guys. Gays. Whatever.”

Johnny’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he blinked rapidly. A kitten mewled happily from only a few feet away and really, Sicheng did  _ not _ have time for this. There were kittens that needed cuddling.

“Fine! Whatever! I’ll, like, figure something out, now  _ please _ let me help the kittens,” Sicheng snapped.

Johnny stepped aside, still wide-eyed. “Wait, were you about to say he already likes us? Sicheng, this is important, stop putting the kittens in your pockets and pay attention.”

Sicheng growled in annoyance and cuddled the tiny tabby to his chest, soothingly petting the kitten in the pocket of his hoodie. “It really isn’t important. I said I’ll help you with Doyoung. Please leave now.”

“Oh, it  _ really is _ important.” Sicheng pushed past him, all loaded up on kittens, and rolled his eyes. “Sicheng, I’m serious. I’ll tell Yuta you stole his kittens if you don’t tell me.

“Like he’s not gonna be a tiny bit suspicious when he finds them all gone anyway,” Sicheng scoffed. “Besides, they’re not  _ his _ , they’re Loud Face’s.”

“I hate that I know exactly who you mean,” Johnny sighed. “His name is Lucas.”

Sicheng lifted an eyebrow at Johnny. “Do I look like I care. Anyway, thanks for the kittens, you can get back to your cheesy weed now.”

Johnny sighed in defeat, raising his hands as if to say “this is out of my hands now,” before shuffling back to his room.

Sicheng carefully made his way back into his room, carefully placing all the little bundles of fuzz onto his bed, before getting on the bed with them, not bothering to stop the delighted smile on his face as they immediately started clambering all over him, one curling up in the crook of his knee. 

It wasn’t long before, in the midst of purring and playing and softness, Sicheng fell fast asleep. He didn’t know how long he was asleep, but he was rudely woken up by loud knocking.

“What…” he mumbled, pushing himself up unsteadily, blinking at the door. He’d taken his contacts out before going to sleep, so he picked up his glasses, big, unwieldy things and gently pushed the kittens off of him. “I’m coming, I’m coming, hold your horses.”

Sicheng shuffled up to the door, opening it and looking up with a bleary expression. “Yuta?”

Yuta looked panicked, hair sticking up from the back. “The kittens! Did you kidnap the kittens?!” Sicheng blinked slowly, adjusting his glasses. He was still cuddling Moon and the other three meowed from his bed. “Oh my god, Sicheng. You kidnapped the kittens. You  _ broke _ into my room and  _ kidnapped _ my kittens.”

“Johnny let me,” was all he could muster. He felt gross, a little off kilter the way a too long nap always made him feel. What time was it even? Had he missed dinner? Where was Doyoung? He nuzzled his face into Moon. “Yo’re irresponsible. Leaving them all day. I’m just. Being--responsible.”

“You sure are.” Yuta was staring at Sicheng. Oh god. Sicheng became well aware of his current state. Giant glasses, clothes rumpled from his nap and covered in kitten fur. A mess. An utter mess. Yuta must be judging him somehow. And Sicheng found he cared quite more than he expected. He felt his ears turn pink and he curled in and around the kitten in his arms.

“Exactly,” Sicheng mumbled, willing the pink in his ears away. “Kittens need attention and love and not to be left alone all day while you do god knows what.”

Yuta smirked and leaned against the doorway, folding his arms, an oddly fond smile on his face. Sicheng didn’t trust that smile. He didn’t  _ like _ that smile. That smile promised teasing and mischief, all at Sicheng’s expense. “You mean like, going to class and studying? You know, the things a student is  _ supposed _ to be doing? And not,” Yuta bit his bottom lip, eyes flicking to the bed, where three kittens had now decided that Sicheng’s pillow made a  _ wonderful _ bed, before settling on Sicheng again. “Not cuddling four kittens to sleep?”

Sicheng pursed his lips, loosening a hand around the kitten to push up his glasses. They’ve never fit well and were prone to sliding off at the most inconvenient of times. Like when Sicheng has his hands full of kitten and was trying desperately not to look as sleep-rumpled and confused as he felt. He was pretty sure blinking and squinting because the prescription on his glasses had to be renewed like, six months ago, wasn’t helping. 

“The kittens were lonely. They were  _ crying _ , Yuta. Crying.” Sicheng brought Moon up to nuzzle his cheek, making gentle hushing sounds as the kitten began squirming. “I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ them.”

Yuta laughed and Sicheng pouted further. “Right, of course, because kittens definitely cry.” Sicheng glared, lips pushing out further and sniffed indignantly.

“They  _ do! _ Like, what the fuck, they have  _ feelings  _ you can’t make fun of them crying I don’t--” Sicheng cut off with an annoyed grunt, depositing the kitten on the bed and turning around to face Yuta fully, arms crossed. “Obviously you’re just not a cat person. And shouldn’t be trusted with them like, ever.”

“You’re right, I’m not the biggest cat person,” Yuta started, eyes darting to the kittens and back to Sicheng. “I don’t have the required cat lunch box showing my membership.”

Sicheng opened his mouth. Closed it. Crossed his arms more firmly. “It’s not-- I’m-- Okay look I know you’re just teasing me and being a dick but like. Seriously. Take care of your cats. You said it’ll only be for a short while but it’s been like, what, a week now?”

Yuta had the gall to look offended and Sicheng’s stomach had the gall to lurch in guilt. Yuta huffed and crossed his arms, mirroring Sicheng’s posture and snapped, “I  _ am _ taking care of them. I’m looking out for them and Lucas is--”

“Loud Face isn’t looking for a new home for them and you know it!” Sicheng felt his shoulders tensing and his face flushing with anger instead of embarrassment and frankly that was preferable. “And  _ you _ don’t spend enough time with them. They need to socialize! And--”

“Did you just call Lucas  _ Loud Face _ ?” The annoyance in Yuta’s expression was still there, but there was also amusement. “Oh that’s fucking brilliant, I’m calling him that from now on.”

“What? No, you’re missing the  _ point--” _

“The point is that you love cats and I’m not cut out for taking care of them, right?” Yuta narrowed his eyes, amusement fading. Sicheng hated that he wanted Yuta to still look amused, teasing. “Yeah, I know I’m not. I killed at least five succulents my first year. Which is why  _ I’m _ also looking for a new home for them.”

“How the fuck do you kill succulents you absolute monster.”

“People don’t usually call me a monster because I killed succulents.” Ah, there it was, the teasing expression. The same look as when he was  _ shirtless _ . Sicheng shook his head. Stay in the  _ box _ .

“Well, I mean. They’re literally the easiest thing to take care of. You give them water  _ maybe _ once a week, and not a lot and like. Just.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “Anyway, not the point. Have you found anything? For them? Do you like,” Sicheng bit his lip, the war in his head between his own responsibilities and his absolute  _ need _ for the cats to be well taken care of a short one. “Do you need help with that?”

Yuta blinked and looked away. “I mean, I’ve found a couple shelters.” He glanced back to Sicheng before shrugging, “But I’m sure if I need help I could just knock on your door, oh savior of mine.”

Sicheng’s cheeks warmed up considerably and he scowled. He hated blushing in front of people who were  _ obviously _ looking for a reaction. “No need to be so sarcastic. I’m at least trying to help and not leaving you with four kittens alone, unlike your dick of a friend.”

Yuta laughed, loud and from deep in his belly. “Yeah, Lucas was kind of a dick for that. Don’t fret your pretty little head. I’ll take over the kittens now.” Yuta extended his hands, eyebrow arched.

Sicheng hesitated, glancing down at the snoozing kittens on his bed. “I meant, um,” Sicheng pushed up his glasses again, racking his brain. Be honest, or be like, less honest? “I meant, I really don’t mind helping you. I really like cats.”  _ And they’re so cute don’t take them away _ , he didn’t say, folding his hands in front of himself.

Yuta’s smirk softened enough for Sicheng to notice. “I know, Sicheng. But you look exhausted and really, I’m more than capable of keeping an eye on them for the rest of the day.”

“Well, I just woke up from a nap. Of course I’m gonna look like, less than ideal,” Sicheng grumbled, picking up two kittens carefully from the bed and holding them out to Yuta. “Remember to fill their water bowl with fresh water. Even if there’s still water in it, fresh,  _ clean _ water is important.”

Yuta took the kittens with a wolfish grin. “Sir, yes sir!” Yuta winked and nodded to the remaining kittens. “I’ll do exactly that as soon as I get them back in the room.”

Sicheng pursed his lips, then picked up the remaining kittens, placing each carefully in a pocket of his hoodie, ignoring Yuta’s curious glance. “I’ll bring these. And, don’t worry. They like being in my pockets.”

Sicheng expected some sort of remark or jab, but Yuta just nodded in response and walked over to his open door. Jaehyun was in there with Doyoung, looking at something on Jaehyun’s laptop. Sicheng saw the way Jaehyun kept staring at Doyoung’s lips and he felt faintly nauseous. Be more obvious, please.

“Oh, Sicheng, you’re awake! Taeil’s been pestering me about dinner. You ready?” Doyoung moved away from Jaehyun, ears pink. Sicheng resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but that apparently didn’t stop Yuta from doing that exact thing.

“I, um, kinda forgot about that. Lemme just go put clothes that are not, uh, slept in.”

Doyoung nodded. “Yeah, gotta look good for our favorite upperclassman.” He grinned as if he knew something Sicheng didn’t and Sicheng narrowed his eyes. He was going to find out exactly what Doyoung was playing at. But later. When there weren’t kittens meowing from his pockets.

And when Yuta wasn’t looking at him with strangely piercing eyes, gaze darting from him to Doyoung with suspicion.

Sicheng took a moment to look fondly at the kittens, a stupidly soppy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, before looking up, still smiling. Doyoung and Jaehyun were giggling, glancing at Yuta. And Yuta. Well Yuta’s face looked a bit like he had just taken a shot of particularly bad tequila. Sicheng quickly gathered himself up and hurried back to his room, door slamming after him. As he angrily threw clothes into his hamper, his phone pinged three times. Still scowling he stomped over to his bed and saw they were all from Doyoung.

**From: Doyoung (Roomie)**   
[img 1: Sicheng curled in bed hugging a plushie. One kitten sleeping on his hair, another by his shoulder. The remaining two were curled together in a ball by Sicheng’s feet.]   
[img 2: three kittens batting at Sicheng’s fingers, the one sleeping on his hair still fast asleep. Sicheng had moved to be on his back, mouth open, drool in the corner of his mouth.]   
Hurry up or I’m showing these to Yuta   
_ Received: 5:57 pm _

**To: Doyoung (Roomie)**   
I hate you.   
_ Sent: 5:58 pm _

**From: Doyoung (Roomie)** ****  
Love you too   
_ Received: 5:59 pm _

Sicheng rolled his eyes, cheeks blazing as he took in his less than dignified poses, though his frown softened into a smile when his eyes landed on the kittens. God, they were cute. It was just,  _ ugh _ . So fucking cute. 

Sicheng quickly pulled on some clean, non-wrinkled clothes, dusting imaginary dirt off his shoulder as he clicked through his browser, bookmarking potential pet shelters and adoption centers. Sicheng knew Yuta had  _ said _ he had it all under control, but, frankly, Sicheng didn’t trust that guy as far as he could throw him. Which, considering he all but passed out after a measly five push-ups, wasn’t far. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sicheng nearly jumped out of his skin when Doyoung’s head came to rest on his shoulder. “Taeil’s expecting us at the caf in like. Ten minutes. And you’re looking at  _ cat shelters?” _

“Well!” Sicheng exclaimed. “ _ Someone _ needs to look out for those babies. Listen, Doyoung, you didn’t hear them this afternoon. They were  _ crying _ . They’re being  _ starved of affection _ . They need my help.” Sicheng turned big, pleading eyes on Doyoung who attempted to frown at him before laughing and cooing. 

“You’re  _ not allowed _ to use the puppy eyes on me, didn’t we agree?”

“Maybe, but this is  _ important _ .” Sicheng scrolled through another shelter webpage before Doyoung grabbed his hand. Sicheng yelped angrily and Doyoung laughed. What a great friend.

“So is dinner. I’m  _ hungry _ and also Taeil said he had  _ tea _ to spill.”

“I hate when he tries to be hip,” Sicheng grumbled, but complied. “It’s not like you have to like, reserve a place at the caf. It doesn’t matter if we’re a few minutes late,  _ honestly _ .”

Doyoung shoved his shoulder. “Oh come on, and miss out on our favorite spot? Get up. We’re going to dinner.”

“You only like that spot cause you get to make fun of everyone entering the hall,” Sicheng grinned, ducking as Doyoung’s hand came around to hit his head.

“Yes, and you enjoy my commentary, you  _ brat _ .” Doyoung had a fake expression of indignation as he moved towards the door. Next door, the sounds of early 90s hip-hop started filtering through the walls. Doyoung pointed to the wall. “And now they’re blasting music. Come on. Let’s just go.”

Sicheng grimaced at the sound and grabbed his shoes. “Right behind you my dude.”

The caf was almost full by the time they got there, but Taeil sat patiently at their usual table, saddlebag on the table, textbook in hand. Sicheng giggled a little at Taeil’s mussed up hair; how the older student never noticed how ridiculous he looked, Sicheng would never understand. It was endearing as hell, and he didn’t mind when Sicheng reached out to tussle his hair, smiling up at them both as they sat down.

“There y’all are!” Taeil’s smile spread across his face and Sicheng felt a burst of affection. “I thought I might be eating on my own tonight.”

Sicheng smiled. “What, us leave our favourite hyung to eat alone?  _ Never _ .”

Taeil burst into his usual stuttering laugh, sucking in air as Sicheng and Doyoung dropped their bags on either side of him. Sicheng’s smile twitched as he tried to resist laughing at Taeil’s dumbass laughter. Doyoung did not resist. He started snickering and stared at the ridiculous display. “Hyung, you look so  _ stupid _ like that.”

Taeil stuttered out another giggle before trying to compose himself. “Stupidity is in the eye of the beholder, my dear dongsaeng.” He pushed away from the table and led the way to the buffet. “Why did it take you so long? Y’all’re three minutes late.”

“That’s not  _ late _ ,” Doyoung protested. “Professors are that late all the time. Besides, Sicheng’s  _ boyfriend _ was holding us up.”

_ “Boyfriend?” _

“ _ I do not have a boyfriend _ ,” Sicheng snapped, horrified. “Who are you even  _ talking _ about?  _ You’re _ the one with  _ two _ boyfriends, I’m just the sad spinster I’ve  _ always _ been.”

“You know, technically, it’s called being a bachelor--”

“Spinster sounds more glamorous,” Sicheng sniffed. “Who’d want to be referred to as a  _ bachelor? _ That sounds like I’m like. Looking for someone. Which I’m not.”

Taeil nodded wisely. “ _ Grey Gardens _ . They were rich spinsters, I understand.” Taeil patted Sicheng’s head before turning his attention back to his salad selection. “Who’s the boyfriend potential anyway?”

“A cat abuser,” Sicheng piped up. Doyoung scoffed from behind him. “He  _ is _ . Therefore he has no potential to be my boyfriend. Also he has a  _ senpai _ kink which is, like, so gross and cringey. Get a better kink.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, elbowing Sicheng. “Yeah, I’m sure you’d just  _ love _ him if he had like, a pet play kink. Or something. I don’t know man, the only time I heard you was when that guy was calling you kitten and you about made a hole in our wall.”

Sicheng slapped at Doyoung’s arm, face bright red. Fucking Doyoung. “You swore you’d never bring that up,” he hissed. Taeil started laughing again, whole body shaking.

“I completely forgot about that,” Taeil said, balancing his plate so he could wipe fake tears.

“...You  _ knew? _ ”

“Obviously. Doyoung couldn’t keep gossip that juicy to himself.” 

Sicheng whirled to his supposed best friend and glared.  _ “Traitor. _ You’re literally the worst. _ ” _

Doyoung just shrugged, waving Sicheng off like a small gnat. “Whatever. Point is if Yuta had a pet play kink, you’d  _ gladly _ call him senpai.”

“Literally not even if I got to keep all four of those kittens,” Sicheng scoffed, stealing a leaf off of Taeil’s plate and grinning when he pouted.

“Sicheng where would we even  _ keep _ those kittens, honestly.” Doyoung stole a leaf from Taeil’s plate as well, to his ever-increasing distress.

“They could live in my bed it’s not that hard--”

“Leave my salad alone!” Taeil exclaimed, two hot, bright red spots on his cheeks, slapping Sicheng’s hand away from his plate. “I’m the hyung here and y’all’re just. Disrespecting me so much.”

“But  _ hyung _ ,” Doyoung whined, puppy dog eyes on full display, “you’re taking care of us. Such a good  _ hyung _ .”

Sicheng cackled as the bright red spots on his cheeks spread to his ears and Taeil grabbed more salad for his plate and hurried to the cashier. “You really need to stop exploiting people’s kinks, Doyoung.”

Doyoung shrugged. “But where’s the fun in that,  _ kitten _ ?”

“I know how to punch without breaking my hand don’t test me.” Sicheng piled his plate high with fruit, fighting his blush. He asked someone to call him kitten  _ once _ and, of course, fucking Doyoung heard it. Fucking Typical. Sicheng did  _ not _ have a pet play kink or whatever. Doyoung is just the  _ worst _ and-- He heard Doyoung snickering from behind him as he followed Taeil. 

When they made it back to their table, the rest of the caf was almost full. Taeil’s plate was half empty and he was pouting. Sicheng grimaced and placed some of his fruit on Taeil’s plate. He gestured to the quickly filling tables. “And this,  _ dongsaengs _ , is why we aren’t  _ late _ to dinner.”

“Okay mom,” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes. “Now that we are all gathered here--”

“You like me more, right?” Sicheng interrupted, carefully portioning off his food between him and Taeil. “Look. I give you food.”

Taeil patted Sicheng’s hand, looking grossly fond. “You are always my favorite, kitten.”

Sicheng pouted. “No fair, hyung. Don’t be mean.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes again. Sicheng really didn’t know how his eyes just didn’t stick like that. “I’m not interested in being Taeil’s favorite. I’m more interested in this tea he has.”

Taeil brightened at the mention of gossip. His hands slapped the table, grin turning vaguely manic. Sicheng wondered if he was sober right now. “The tea. The tea is piping hot and absolutely delicious.”

“Yes, it always is when it’s coming from you.” Doyoung scooted closer to Taeil, expression equally manic.

“Should I be slightly concerned about the fact that the expression the both of you are wearing looks strikingly similar to when we’re playing Monopoly and you just found out you bankrupted me?” Sicheng sighed when neither of his friends paid attention to him. “Probably.” 

“You know how I TA that second year class for Philosophy of the East?” Taeil leaned closer to the two of them, as dramatic as some sort of teenage movie.

“Uh-huh.” Doyoung scooted closer. Sicheng glanced back and forth between the two of them. “The easy A phil class.”

“Yeah, well, we have a new transfer student and he emailed the whole class to introduce himself.” Taeil paused, smile spreading.

“...Okay, that’s a bit strange but like, not unheard of?”

”Sure.” Taeil looked at Sicheng and Doyoung, leaning back. Taeil really should have gone into acting, Sicheng thought, not for the first time. “But the way he introduced himself? Absolutely  _ iconic _ .”

“Have I ever mentioned how uncomfortable it makes me to hear you use drag slang and AAVE?” Sicheng muttered. Doyoung smacked his arm, shushing him. Taeil ignored him.

“He did all the normal intros and then wrote, and I quote, ‘Hope you’re all excited to have a furry classmate this semester!’” At this Taeil spread his palms out, eyes shining with satisfaction. Both Sicheng and Doyoung sit in stunned silence.

“No…way.” Doyoung looked absolutely  _ delighted _ , hands clasped together, all but ready to jump out of his seat. “Hyung, I swear to god, if you’re lying to me I’ll… do something. Bad. Oh, wow, please tell me this is true.”

“It is! How dare you question your hyung like this, the disrespect!” Taeil gasped in mock horror, hands clutching imaginary pearls. Sicheng rolled his eyes. “I’d show you the email, but that’s probably a breach of privacy or something.”

“Oh, and you telling us  _ obviously _ isn’t,” Sicheng scoffed, stuffing a whole strawberry in his mouth.

“Obviously. It’s not like I told you his name or anything.” Taeil returned to his salad, pacified now that his gossip had been shared and received so well.

Doyoung, however, was still wide-eyed. “Hyung, please,  _ please _ , I need to meet him. I’ve always wanted a furry as a friend.  _ Please _ .” He turned to Sicheng. “Maybe you should date him. A furry is probably into whatever your weird pet play kink is.”

“I already  _ told _ you--oh my god I’m not going to fuck a  _ furry _ \--”

“And why not? The furry community is supposedly very supportive and welcoming,” Taeil interjected. His mouth was full of salad and Sicheng sneered in disgust.

“I’ve no doubt they  _ are _ , but I’m  _ not a furry _ , for the thousandth time.”

“Who’s not a furry?” Jaehyun asked as he put his tray down on the table, Yuta and Johnny not far behind. Sicheng’s eyes snapped to Yuta and then to Doyoung. His eyes narrowed.

“How did you know where to find us?” Sicheng pursed his lips, eyeing Doyoung suspiciously.

“Doyoungie told me!” Jaehyun smiled, all dimples and doughy cheeks. Sicheng glanced at Doyoung’s blushing face. He could understand the appeal now, being on the receiving end of Jaehyun’s smile. He felt an arm rest around his shoulders and he glanced over to Taeil, who smiled easily at the newcomers.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your hyung to your friends, Winwin?” Taeil examined each of them. “Except Johnny. I know him already.”

“Winwin?” Yuta raised an eyebrow at Sicheng, mouth quirking up into a small smile. “Where’s that come from? I’m Nakamoto Yuta.” Yuta levelled a wide, charming smile at Taeil who, to Sicheng’s irritation, seemed to preen under the attention.

“He’s the kitten abuser.” Sicheng didn’t think twice about what he said. Taeil started laughing again and any doubt that Taeil was sober disappeared. Yuta looked shocked and a bit hurt. Sicheng shoved the guilty feeling into the ever growing box labelled “Things Nakamoto Yuta Makes Me Feel.” 

“I am  _ not _ a kitten abuser.” Yuta frowned, sitting down across from Sicheng. Sicheng noticed how he was staring at Taeil’s arm. 

“You  _ left them alone _ while they were  _ crying _ .” Sicheng sniffed. “The deduction’s not hard to make.”

Doyoung giggled next to Sicheng, turning away from making googly eyes at Johnny to whisper conspiriatolly at Yuta. “He’s already begun looking up animal shelters. You should watch out or he’ll steal them from you.”

“He already has, once,” Yuta stage whispered in response. Sicheng huffed. Doyoung had a dangerous look in his eyes. He needed to stop whatever Doyoung was about to say before he could.

“Doyoung, whatever you’re about to say, do I need to remind you about that one time with the fish?” Sicheng tried to telepathically communicate that he had no problem divulging Doyoung’s own embarrassing sexual deviancy to the general public if given even a hint of incentive. It worked and Doyoung just pouted in response. Taeil continued laughing to himself, pulling Sicheng further into his embrace. 

“This kid.” Taeil ruffled Sicheng’s hair, laughing again when Sicheng grumbled. “His bark is  _ way _ bigger than his bite. He once spent an entire week making me dinner because I was studying so hard I’d forget to eat. Such a soft heart, our Winwin.”

“A big ol’ softie,” drawled Doyoung. “Big  _ meow _ , but no claws.”

Sicheng wrestled free of Taeil to hit Doyoung repeatedly in the side. Doyoung screeched, drawing the attention of most of the nearby tables.

Yuta smirked, eyes resting teasingly on Sicheng. “Oh, I  _ know _ .”

Sicheng felt his cheeks heating up, Yuta’s words seeming to imply more than just Sicheng falling over his feet to spoil the kittens. He did his best to glare at both Yuta and Doyoung as Taeil wrestled him off his roommate and back into a cuddle. He pouted at Taeil, “Hyung, you should be defending me. They’re  _ teasing _ me, your  _ favorite _ dongsaeng.”

Taeil cooed and pinched Sicheng’s cheeks, making him flush further. He batted Taeil’s hands away and glared at everyone at the table. But especially at Doyoung. Traitor. Taeil chuckled and patted his back. “Ah, but Winwin, it’s so cute when you’re all pouty.”

“You’re as intimidating as Yuta’s kittens,” Doyoung remarked offhandedly. Sicheng smacked him one last time. There’ll be bruises tomorrow.

“You haven’t seen them hissing at you,” Sicheng mumbled, frowning. “Like, one might be fine, but if you have  _ four _ little fluffballs hissing at you with sharp little claws, you’d be intimidated.”

“They hissed at  _ you _ ?” Johnny looked shocked. Sicheng had almost forgotten he was there.

“ _ No _ , but like. I’m just saying. It would be intimidating.”

“You’re  _ really _ not making a good case for yourself,” Doyoung grinned, ducking as Sicheng’s flailing hands once again reached for him. “Stop! I’m right and I should say it!”

“No, you’re a pest and I wish we never agreed to room together!” Sicheng huffed and stuffed his mouth full of fruit. He felt some juice dribble out the side of his mouth and he quickly moved to clean himself up. He glanced over to Jaehyun and Johnny, both of whom were watching with wide eyes. “I don’t understand what people see in you. You’re a menace.”

Doyoung steepled his hands under his chin, pouting and widening his eyes. “A  _ cute _ menace though.”

“Definitely a cute menace,” Johnny said, nodding his head with a fond smile on his face. Sicheng mimed gagging and made eye contact with an equally disgusted Yuta. Yuta rolled his eyes and smirked at him, making him feel things that were not strictly appropriate for the dinner table. Sicheng stuck his tongue out and decided to drop the subject. There was no winning now.

Sicheng tuned out the rest of the dinner conversation. His dinner was acceptable but his mind kept replaying what assignments he needed to finish that night, what readings he had to do. Over and over and over until Doyoung place a hand on top of his, stilling his tapping fingers. He blushed; he hadn’t even realized he had been doing that. He glanced at the rest of the table and surprisingly, other than the two next to him, no one had noticed. Well. Except maybe Yuta. Yuta was staring at his hands like an eagle watching his prey. Sicheng wanted to say something, maybe dig up his sarcasm and ask him what his problem was, but before he could, someone slammed their palms onto the table, startling him.

“Bros! My most excellent savior and senpai!” Loud Face grinned from ear to ear, broad hands shaking Yuta by the shoulders.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing there?” Silence greeted Sicheng’s words, and, slowly, he realized that  _ hadn’t _ just been in his head. Oops. “I-- I mean. You’re loud. And kittens.”

“Oh totally, sorry, dude. But!” Loud Face grinned again and, Jesus, didn’t all that smiling hurt your cheeks? “But kittens! That’s what I’m here about. I found them a home, senpai! I told you I would.”

Sicheng watched Yuta blink in what had to be surprise at Lucas. And then he processed the words he had said. He had found a home for the kittens? Disappointment rushed through him and he did his best not to pout. No more kitten cuddles? No more procrastinating by trailing a string for the little guys to chase? This was officially the  _ worst _ day.

“No shit?” Yuta was definitely shocked. “Already?”

“Yeah man! I told you’d I’d find them a home and I did!” Lucas puffed his chest out proudly. He pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down. “My Grand Big told me that his house allows pets and he’s  _ always _ wanted cats and his roommates also love cats so like! It’s perfect, man.”

Sicheng was definitely pouting by now, but he didn’t  _ care _ . He had had  _ plans _ . Plans involving babysitting kittens and teaching them how to climb up his bed and also claw Doyoung’s clothes when he was being a dick and this was the  _ worst _ .

“Wait,” Johnny interrupted. “Your Grand Big? As in  _ Minho _ ? He’s taking the kittens?”

“Yeah!” Lucas’ enthusiasm never wavered it seemed. He stole a french fry from Jaehyun and rocked back and forth. “Their place is soooo dope. It’s like. Big. And Jinki is already like. Designing a cat tree or whatever and everything.”

“Has he had cats before?” Sicheng interrupted, unable to keep quiet. He’d  _ bonded _ with those kittens, taken a nap with them. He was allowed to be nosy and concerned. “Does he know how to care for them?”

“Sicheng, chill.” Yuta waved a hand at him. “Minho’s a grad student and is more responsible than Johnny.”

“That bar is in the ground,” Sicheng snapped. Johnny laughed and nodded, not at all insulted. Yuta’s face contorted like he ate a lemon before grinning.

“No, but like. He’s like a Real Adult and everything. Besides, you won’t have to worry about them crying anymore. There’s always someone at Minho’s place.” Yuta’s expression softened as he talked. Sicheng allowed himself to pout.

“That’s… that’s great.” Sicheng knew,  _ knew _ he was being stupid, but he felt. So sad. The little furball dopamine generators were going away, and he  _ still _ had all that work to do and-- “That’s really great. I’m glad they’re getting a good home. I  _ do  _ have to go study now, though. Have like, shit to do.”

He gathered his things and hastily made his way to the exit. He heard Doyoung and Taeil call after him, but he didn’t care. He’d text them later. Sicheng needed time to mourn the loss of his children to whoever this Minho was. Maybe he could negotiate visitation rights. But for now, his pre-Mao Chinese politics essay needed his attention.

Sicheng definitely pouted as he shut himself into the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Whoops. Life happened. Hope you enjoyed though and please let us know what you think!
> 
> Twitter:  
> [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)  
> [somomos](https://twitter.com/somosins)


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day when the kittens would be handed off to their new home. Yuta cuddled Chain, petting his soft fur and nuzzling his face into the belly. Chain hissed and Yuta felt small pinpricks on his scalp and chin where Chain scratched at him. _Worth it_ , he thought to himself, smiling as he pulled the indignant little kitten away from his face.

Sicheng stood a few feet behind Yuta, watching the proceedings with wide eyes, hands knotted in front of him as Yuta placed the kitten in the big cardboard box decided upon for their move. Lucas babbled loudly and Yuta responded with equal fever. Yuta wasn’t sure what to make of Sicheng’s expression, but he figured the other boy must be feeling just as disappointed about the kittens’ departure.

“I want visitation rights,” Sicheng suddenly blurted, voice slightly high pitched and shrill. Yuta and Lucas turned their full attention to Sicheng. Yuta watched how Sicheng worried his bottom lip. It was red, puffy and Yuta smirked a bit, unable to help himself. He leaned against his bed and pretended to size up Sicheng.

“I dunno, that’s up to Lucas’ Grand Big. Minho’s a nice guy but I doubt he wants a lower classman over all the time just for kitten cuddles.” Yuta tried to keep a teasing tone, but Sicheng’s face immediately fell.

“I just…” Sicheng took a deep breath, clearing his throat. “I mean, I took care of the kittens just as much as you did. And look,” Sicheng stepped closer, sticking his hand in the box and grinning triumphantly as the kittens crowded around it, rubbing against it and meowing. “They _know_ me. They’ll _miss_ me. You can’t just. Separate us. That’ll be cruel, even for you.”

Yuta blinked at that last sentence. He wished he could say it didn’t hurt him right where his feelings lived, but it did. Did Sicheng really think that little of him? “I’m not _cruel_ , regardless of what Jennie says. Talk it over with Lucas, like I said it’s his problem now.”

Sicheng blinked. “Who’s Jennie? Why would she say you’re cruel?”

Lucas guffawed loudly and smacked Yuta with enough force that Yuta stumbled forward. “Shit, I forgot you and Jennie fucked freshman year. She was _pissed_ when you stopped booty calling her.”

Yuta frowned deeply and shook his head. “She wanted commitment. I…didn’t. I told her that up front. It’s her problem that she didn’t like it when I peaced.”

“Oooh. So you’re one of those people who don’t do relationships.” Sicheng pursed his lips, lifting a kitten out of the box and holding it against his cheek, smiling when it began purring. Yuta’s heart did something weird. Maybe he had heartburn. “As expected of you, I guess.”

Yuta shrugged. He knew how people perceived him. It didn’t matter. He stuck a hand into the box, wiggling his fingers for the kittens to play with one. A small smile spread across his face. Man, he really was going to miss having the kittens. “Your expectations aren’t on me, man.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes and turned to Lucas. He shoved his phone towards the other boy, face determined. Yuta snorted and went back to playing with the kitten, ignoring the lingering discomfort knocked loose by Sicheng’s words. Sicheng didn’t know him. Yuta had no reason to take his opinions to heart. Who cared what he thought anyway? Sicheng demanded Lucas give him Minho’s number.

“I dunno, bro, it’s kind weird giving out his number to dudes. Not sure Taemin would be cool with that either.” Lucas scratched at his nape, staring down at Sicheng’s phone. Sicheng shoved his phone towards Lucas again, expression fierce, but hard to take seriously, what with the fact that Sicheng had decided today was the day to wear a headband. Yuta had been staring at it for a good five minutes when he first entered the room, unable to completely banish the urge to touch the soft hair pushed back by the headband.

“Just give him Minho’s number, bro.” Yuta sat fully onto the floor now. “If he gets mad just tell him I made you do it.”

Lucas glanced between the two of them before relenting and taking Sicheng’s phone, tapping quickly while grumbling about ‘pushy little shits’. Yuta chose to ignore that and contented himself with putting a kitten on Lucas’ head and smiling innocently as he scrambled to catch the small body before it fell off.

Sicheng took the phone with an angelic smile, one side of his face pushing up enough to reveal a little dimple. Yuta focused on the kitten in his lap. What a cute little furry creature. So very cute and he would miss them very much. The kitten was definitely infinitely more adorable than the angel smiling happily at his phone.

The Sicheng. Not the angel. That’s what he meant.

Yuta shook his head. Sicheng could _clearly_ barely stand him, so it was best for all to not become… carried away. It’d be easier if the younger man wasn’t so fucking cute. Yuta started petting the kitten his lap more aggressively, making the small creature meowl in distaste as his fingers dug in sharply.

“Yuta! You’re hurting her!” Sicheng crouched immediately and swooped the kitten into his arms. His hands briefly brushed against Yuta’s thighs and Yuta did _not_ wish for that again. That was _foolish_ and dumb and bordering on emotional intimacy. “Maybe it’s a good thing they’re going to Minho. You’re every bit the kitten abuser I thought you were.”

 _There_ _we go_ , Yuta thought, rolling his eyes. The exterior of Sicheng may be angelic and prone to fooling weaker minds than Yuta’s, but Yuta was _smart_. He saw the judgemental, prude boy for what he was. Which was, uh. Cute and smart, but didn’t like Yuta. Which was a fatal flaw in Yuta’s expert opinion.

Sicheng tossed a dirty look Yuta’s way and Yuta stuck his tongue out. Because he was an adult. And not at all petty. It’s because he’s a Scorpio, Johnny had said. Almost as petty as a Virgo or something fake and not at all real.

Sicheng rolled his eyes and turned back to the kittens, picking up each one to cuddle and kiss sweetly on the heads, before putting them back in the box, whispering softly to them. Yuta pinched his forearm, turning to Lucas who was staring at the back of Sicheng’s phone.

“Is that a cover of cats on coffee mugs?” Lucas eyes were wide and Yuta couldn’t help the amused sputter escaping his mouth. Sicheng looked mildly offended at the question.

“I really like cats,” Sicheng muttered, head ducked down. Yuta could see the way the tips of his ears coloured, though.

“You sure do, sweetheart,” Yuta teased, standing back up to hand Lucas the box of kittens. Then he realized what he said and hoped his own ears didn’t turn pink. He put on his best smirk to try and deflect it. “That’s why you _cat_ napped them right?”

“I was _taking care of them!_ ” Sicheng defended, arms crossed. “And don’t call me sweetheart. It’s so fucking condescending.”

Yuta felt something ugly snarl inside him at the clear rejection. “Whatever you say, _sweetheart_. Say goodbye to the kittens. You don’t have to worry about them anymore. Or will I be getting a frantic call from Minho about some underclassman stealing his kittens?”

Sicheng tossed his head backwards before glaring at Yuta with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse you, but I’m fucking _delightful_. He’ll be over the moon someone as sweet and nice as me offered to babysit the cats.”

Lucas stood off to the side, clutching the box of kittens in his hands. Yuta could see how uncomfortable his friend was. “Can I, uh, can I leave?”

“Yes.”

_“No!”_

Sicheng glared so ferociously at Yuta that Yuta was worried maybe what his mom used to say about killing looks was true. His eyebrows pulled almost all the way together and while the glare was fierce a small voice in the back of Yuta’s mind supplied _cute_ as the appropriate descriptor. Helpful, his brain.

Rolling his eyes one last time, Sicheng stomped to the door and opened it. “Whatever. You’re not gonna have kittens anymore, and I’ll have no reason to see you again. Come on Loud Face, show me where Minho lives. Or let me meet the dude. I don’t know.”

Lucas whipped his head back and forth between the two, absolute terror on his face. “Uh, dude, that wasn’t the deal?”

Yuta, amusement creeping into his chest, smirked at Lucas. “Say no to him then.”

Lucas looked at Sicheng. Sicheng pursed his lips at Lucas. Lucas swallowed and turned pleading eyes on Yuta, who shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “Don’t look at me, dude. This,” he pointed at Sicheng, “is not my problem anymore.”

Sicheng huffed and walked up to Lucas. He was considerably shorter than Lucas and Lucas, the fucking moron, started nervously laughing. “I, uh--Look I just want to get the kittens to a good home! Please let me do that without my Grand Big disowning me.”

“I am literally not stopping you. Go ahead.” Sicheng waved at the door. “I’ll call Jungwoo if that changes your mind, but I’m meeting this Minho character. And will judge him worthy.”

Yuta snorted. Judge Minho worthy. Yuta’s never met anyone more worthy of kittens. He waved at Lucas before unceremoniously pushing him into the hall. “Hurry up, I got shit to do.”

“Getting high does not qualify as ‘shit to do’,” Lucas grumbled as Sicheng joined him outside.

“But getting high and finding another white chick to call me _senpai_ does,” Yuta snarled, looking directly at Sicheng.

Sicheng made a retching noise. “I still find that very disturbing. Just so you’re aware.”

“So do I,” Lucas agreed, wrinkling his face. “Bro, love yourself more.”

Yuta laughed and ruffled Lucas’ hair. “Get the fuck out. Jaehyun is coming home and he deserves a kitten hair free room.”

Lucas pouted as Yuta started closing the door. “You know, sometimes I think you love him more than you love me.” Lucas shifted the box to press a fist to his chest. “That hurts me, bro, right here.” He shifted to jab a finger towards his heart.

Yuta looked gravely at Lucas. “I do. I do love Jaehyun more than you, Lucas.”

“This is so touching,” Sicheng drawled. “I might start vomiting hearts.”

“Don’t joke, I swear you almost did that when playing with the kittens.”

Sicheng sniffed. “Well, they actually _deserved_ it. Now are we going or _what?_ ”

Lucas startled and nodded. Yuta laughed. The poor boy was actually scared of Sicheng. He wiggled his fingers in a wave and shut his door to a yelp from the two outside. Not his fucking problem anymore. His current problem was getting stoned and maybe jerking off before Jaehyun gets back from class. And maybe, _maybe_ , running the hand vacuum over everything to get rid of cat hair. Maybe.

\---

Yuta napped peacefully until he was rudely awakened by three loud, distinct voices. He groaned and glared at the three offending humans pushing their way into _his_ room. Jaehyun’s laughing, all dimples and doughy cheeks. Doyoung’s mouth was wide open and Yuta wondered not for the first time how much he could fit in there. It was like a cavern. No wonder Johnny was so hellbent on adding him to his and Jaehyun’s little unit.

“Could you possibly be any louder?” Yuta grumbled. Some eye boogers sealed his eyes shut and made focusing difficult. He was still high, that he was sure of. All three of them halted and stared at Yuta, like they didn’t realize he _also_ lived there. “You’d think the _RA_ would have to listen to the noise complaints.”

“Good thing it’s not quiet hours.” Johnny shot some finger guns at him and plopped onto Jaehyun’s bed, scooting up until he was sitting against the headboard. Jaehyun sat next to him, almost between Johnny’s legs but not quite. Doyoung, the awkward nerd he was, sat towards the foot of the bed, eyes darting back and forth between the two all but cuddling boys next to him.

Yuta groaned and sat up. His head was still filled with cotton and his tongue felt heavy. His whole body tingled and he hoped there was no evidence of what he’d been doing before the three of them arrived. Yuta was pretty sure he’d cleaned himself up, but he’d been so stoned showering felt like going to church. Or something. He blinked slowly at the trio across from him. “Y’all wanna fuck or something?”

Doyoung’s eyes bugged out and his face immediately turned blood red as he began laughing nervously, hands rubbing up and down on his thighs. “I--what? Why would you-- what?”

“Wait, you’re telling me Jaehyun wasn’t limping that one time?” Yuta rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips. He was always a little forward when he was stoned. Jaehyun and Johnny looked mortified and on the brink of laughter, respectively. “I mean, we’ve all fucked here. Well. I haven’t fucked _you_ , but like. Whatever.”

Doyoung, still red, glanced shyly at Johnny, catching his eyes before looking away and at Yuta again. “You’ve… with both of them.” His shoulders seemed to slump slightly. “So this is a… thing. Hah.”

Jaehyun looked panicked and he reached over. He patted Doyoung’s thigh and the other boy jumped at the contact. Jaehyun looked more and more like a kicked puppy by the second. “Don’t worry about it. It’s kind of Yuta’s way of establishing the friendship.”

“Yeah, like dogs sniffing each other’s butts,” Johnny added, lazy smile on his face. “Yuta fucks to show we’re all friends.”

Doyoung wrinkled his nose, staring down at Jaehyun’s hand on his thigh with a frown. “I’m not fucking Yuta.”

Yuta shrugged. “Then I guess we can’t be friends.” He stretched back out onto his bed, relishing the sheets against his skin. He forgot he was still shirtless and in boxers. That’d explain Doyoung’s even more panicked expression after he suggested fucking. Heh, kinda like the angel. Wait. No, Sicheng. His brain definitely meant Sicheng.

“I think I’m okay with that,” Doyoung sniffed. There was a pause as he shuffled his legs slightly, just enough to be out of reach of Jaehyun’s reaching hand. “I don’t like that way of making friends.”

“Good thing you’re not me then.” Yuta stared at the ceiling. He was much too high to be dealing with the emotionally constipated. “Or interested in being my friend.”

He could hear Jaehyun mutter something to the other boys. Probably that he’s high and mopey. He wasn’t wrong. Yuta wondered why he was so sad. Was it the kittens? It’d be nice to have them to snuggle while stoned. Or was it the way Sicheng looked at him earlier?

It wasn’t like Yuta _cared_ what Sicheng thought of him but. He just didn’t think he’d done anything to justify _quite_ the amount of distaste and judgement Sicheng was piling on him. He had half a mind to ask Doyoung about it, but Yuta knew if he did that it’d suggest he really did care and Yuta Decidedly Did Not Care.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the trio. They seemed to have forgotten about him and were focusing more on whatever Jaehyun was showing Doyoung on his laptop. Doyoung had scooted back towards the other two boys and glanced very discreetly at the two of them. Johnny was looking much too fondly at Jaehyun and Doyoung and it made Yuta’s stomach curl in on itself. He should leave. This was too much for him. “Too gay,” Yuta sniffed. The trio looked up in surprise.

“I thought you fell back asleep.” Jaehyun’s ears turned bright pink while the rest of him remained calm, the hand that had crawled onto Doyoung’s thigh again stroking a soothing thumb down Doyoung’s thigh. Yuta shook his head and sat up again. He needed to put on clothes and get the fuck out.

Pulling on sweatpants and trying to find a shirt while your roommate and his boyfriend _and_ their object of affection lounged around right next to you while trying to flirt, awkwardly, while _still_ being slightly high, was an experience Yuta didn’t wish on anyone. It was disorienting, and made him dizzy, and when he looked over to ask Jaehyun if he’d seen Yuta’s favourite hoodie somewhere, it was to see Johnny with an arm around Doyoung’s back, massaging his neck while Jaehyun looked on breathlessly.

“You guys have no shame, whatsoever,” he announced, emerging triumphant with his hoodie from the pile of clothes kicked under his bed. There was still some kitten hair on it. Ugh. Doyoung giggled awkwardly and moved out of Johnny’s grasp. Yuta rolled his eyes. Honestly he didn’t need to reject their touches just because Yuta was an asshole with no heart or filter. He grabbed his backpack and figured he could pretend to study in the library until the high wore off.

He could at least open his book and attempt to read. He could scroll endlessly through social media, feeling intense nostalgia for home. So many, _many_ possibilities. It didn’t really matter, as long as he wasn’t watching the three dumbasses dance around each other forever. _Especially_ with how Jaehyun’s hand kept creeping onto Doyoung’s thigh. Yuta really wasn’t interested in seeing the conclusion of that.

The part of the library Yuta frequented, behind stacks of encyclopedias and dry history texts, was, blessedly, empty. He could forego pretending to study for the time being and stare out the window in peace.

And it was peaceful. The sky was brilliantly blue and clear and, in the way one was wont to do when high and not attempting to concentrate on anything, Yuta felt his mind drift and flutter. It settled on a thought for a second before taking off again, creating a mix of images and half-formed thoughts. A not entirely unpleasant way to spend an afternoon.

That was, until, with a start, Yuta realised two people were noisily pulling out chairs and plopping down books at the table across from him. Yuta might not be using the library for the intended purpose, but at least he wasn’t interrupting someone’s peaceful reverie. He was about to get rightfully irritated with the pair when he realised who it was.

Sicheng with, Yuta realised with a shock, a headband in his hair, a headband with a little bow. Yuta was used to Sicheng looking slightly ( _slightly_ ) adorable at all times. He thought he was quite immune to it by now, but this was on a whole different scale. This racked up Sicheng’s cuteness factor exponentially and Yuta wasn’t sure his poor little heart could deal. He was much too stoned for this level of cuteness.

Sitting down next to Sicheng, much too close, was Taeil. He was murmuring close to Sicheng’s ear, grinning widely as Sicheng squirmed. Yuta could see the look of disgust and discomfort on Sicheng’s face, but the other boy made no move to make Taeil back off. There was a fond look in both of their eyes and Yuta felt acutely sick watching the interaction.

God, he thought he left the gay as fuck courting in his room.

Not that people weren’t allowed to be gay wherever the fuck they please, down with heteronormativity and all that. But, really, escaping one instance of awkwardly flirting gays and falling directly into another was something that Yuta did not deserve. He was a good person. He made his bed sometimes and he even helped Jaehyun when he had a hangover. Being confronted with a blushing Sicheng with Taeil all but in his fucking lap was just, unfair, is what it was.

Yuta watched as finally, _finally_ , Taeil’s affections were brushed off. Sicheng put his hand in Taeil’s face and pushed him away when Taeil moved in to nuzzle against Sicheng’s neck. Yuta wasn’t entirely sure why a sense of relief shot through him when he saw Taeil pout and move away from Sicheng. The blush was mostly gone from that adorable face and Yuta wondered if he could elicit that kind of reaction at some point. He knew he _could_ , it’s not like he was _blind_. Yuta had seen how Sicheng blushed around him. But it was mostly in irritation and Yuta knew it.

Except for a couple of notable times (the occasion where Sicheng had seen him without his shirt came to mind), Sicheng was almost always irritated around him. Whatever. Not Yuta’s problem. Yuta’s current problem was being high and thinking way too much about his neighbor.

With a sigh, Yuta lifted his legs and propped his feet on the desk in front of him, leaning back in his chair. He wished he had a hat to tip over his eyes, the international symbol of not wanting to be disturbed. Hat or no though, Yuta didn’t think anything would’ve stopped Sicheng from looking over at the sound of his feet hitting the table and gasping.

“Nakamoto, what the hell are you doing to that poor desk? I’m sure it hasn’t seen anything as disgusting as your feet, please keep its innocence intact.”

Yuta sighed, smirked, and turned his head towards Sicheng. “Ah, my poor fragile little self-esteem. I’ll have you know I’m a prime example of, uh, good hygiene.” An idea popped into Yuta’s head, and he couldn’t stop the little snort of laughter as he lifted his shirt, displaying his stomach. “In fact, these are so clean you could _eat_ off them.”

Sicheng’s face went through at least 20 different shades of red before twisting into disgust and shook his head aggressively. “Hard pass.”

Taeil popped over, eyes curious. They zeroed in on Yuta’s feet with a blinding swiftness. “Nice feet, Nakamoto.”

Yuta frowned and immediately pulled both his shirt and feet down. Taeil’s expression was too interested for comfort. “You into feet or something, Taeil?”

“Or something,” hummed the older boy, eyes still apparently searching for his feet. Yuta was too high for this. He was too high for foot fetishes and blushing Sicheng’s and apparent boyfriends who were? What? Interested in a third? He groaned through his teeth. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He wanted to ride the end of this high in the most pleasant way possible. But, alas, sex or masturbation wasn’t an option anymore and sleep was firmly ruled out as well.

“Y’all’re kinky fuckers, huh?” Yuta sat up straighter, leaning his elbows on the table. He searched Sicheng’s face. He looked confused. “Your trio. You all act like prudes in public, but are secretly into some weird shit.”

Sicheng sputtered, face red as Yuta’s ass after a good fucking, while Taeil cackled next to him. He smacked Sicheng’s arm, clinging onto him. Sicheng shook him off and leaned towards Yuta. It was hard to find him intimidating with that bow headband on Sicheng’s head. Yuta let his smirk grow wider.

“How _dare_ you say something like that? That’s none of you fucking business, Yuta.” Sicheng’s voice raised in pitch, eyes frantic.

“He likes being called kitten,” Taeil added conversationally, grunting when Sicheng’s elbow met his side.

Sicheng squeaked, “That was _one time_ \--”

Yuta was ashamed at how fast blood rushed south at that revelation. “Really? Oh, sweetheart, I’m putting that information in my back pocket for later. Should I keep an ear out for Taeil calling you his sweet lil kitten then?”

“--and I’m not even sure--” Sicheng cut off, raising an eyebrow at Yuta. “What? No! I mean, maybe as a joke but…” Sicheng side-eyed Taeil who was watching him with a smile. “Sorry, hyung, but I see you as an irritating brother that gives me things.”

“Wow, didn’t realize you were a sugar baby.” Yuta looked Sicheng up and down. He didn’t think he’d be the type, but with that face? Those doe eyes and innocent act? It fit. “You should hook me up. Love an older man with money.”

Taeil leaned back in his chair, pursing his lips. “Nah, that wouldn’t work for you. Sorry honey, but you just don’t have the cute face our little Sicheng has.”

“Wow, thanks,” Sicheng drawled.

“Well, obviously,” Yuta said, waving off Taeil’s comment. He smiled at Sicheng, hoping it was dripping with sweetness. “But some older men like a little bite. Or women. I’m open to any and all persuasions.” Yuta snuck a hand up his shirt, pretending to scratch his chest. He watched how Sicheng resolutely did not look at his abs again. “A boy’s gotta eat, right? There are worse ways to make a living.”

Taeil laughed, clearly enjoying Yuta’s torture of his friend/boyfriend/whatever the fuck Sicheng was to Taeil. “Unfortunately, I don’t know any older men with that kind of appetite. Sorry Nakamoto.”

Yuta sighed dramatically and leaned back into his chair, hands propped behind his head. He looked Sicheng in the eye. “What a shame. Being spoiled like your Winwin sounds awfully nice for a change.”

“I’m not spoiled,” Sicheng muttered, pouting as Taeil scratched the back of his head.

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Sure, kitten.”

Sicheng shot a glare at him and huffed, standing up. “Hyung, we should find somewhere else to study. This pest will clearly ruin our study session further if we stay.”

“Clearly,” Yuta hummed, watching as Sicheng started to put away his books, shoulders stiff as he shrugged off Taeil’s hand. For people claiming not to be dating, they sure were touchy.

Taeil rolled his eyes, but packed up his things readily enough, sending Yuta a jaunty little wave and a cheery, “See you around Nakamoto!” as he followed Sicheng around the corner.

Yuta grinned, surprisingly happy about the interaction, his brain replaying Sicheng’s pouty, blushing face on a loop. It wasn’t long before he found the nap that had so eluded him, dreams filled with bows and red cheeks.

\---

Yuta couldn’t remember exactly why he chose this class, but he was pretty sure it had something to do about filling bullshit elective requirements. He didn’t care or remember, even less than normal with the pounding in his head. He registered the shuffling of other students around him as everyone took their seats. There was more murmuring and muttering than usual which, just, rude. Everyone should be as miserable and tired in class as he was. It was the only way this whole university thing was even remotely fair.

Yuta glanced around and found the source of all the excitement. Seated two or three rows over was a slight boy with bright red hair pulled back into a mini ponytail. Next to him, head resting on his thigh was the _cutest_ Pitbull mix Yuta had ever seen. Yuta stared openly, as did the rest of the class it appeared. They were almost halfway through the semester, how had Yuta never noticed this guy before? Especially with the dog.

He had to pet the dog. He had to. He could see about half the class having the same idea as him but he _had_ to pet the dog. It was a dog. And he was Nakamoto Yuta. It was meant to be. Yuta calculated exactly the best way to casually, _so_ casually, make his way over to the dog. If that girl with the massive backpack would move just a _bit_ to the right and that guy with the afro just. Not stand the whole aisle full Yuta would just about be able to reach--

“You can’t do that.” Yuta looked up, guiltily, to see the owner of the dog pursing his mouth at him. It was only now that Yuta could see the harness on the dog with big bold letters proclaiming, “DO NOT PET. SERVICE ANIMAL.” Yuta immediately pulled his outstretched hand away, but then he looked at the owner. Oh shit. Oh good fucking _fuck_ . The guy was _beautiful_ in the way the anime characters Yuta grew up lusting over were. He should not be a real human being sitting in the same class with an adorable service dog. The owner cleared his throat and nodded towards the front of the room. “Uhm, I think class is starting.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t see the,” Yuta gestured vaguely. “I mean, I guess I should have assumed I mean he’s _obviously_ a service dog so--” Yuta broke off with nervous laughter.

The owner frowned, but nodded. “It happens a lot.”

Oh hell, his voice was cute. Sicheng who? Yuta put on his most charming smile and leaned back into his seat. Yuta didn’t need to have weird feelings about his neighbor anymore, not when such an attractive boy with a _cute dog_ (dog!) was in his class. Maybe if they become friends Yuta could pet the dog.

Distantly, Yuta heard the professor clear her throat and begin announcing something. Yuta kept staring out the corner of his eye at the dog and its very pretty owner. Yeah, these weird feelings whenever the Kitten Boy was around would be put to bed. Hopefully literally, Yuta thought watching the boy’s thin fingers pet his dog’s head. Yuta hadn’t thought guys with long hair was his thing, but the way this guy’s hair was pulled back from his face, and his little ears peeking out…

He could see it, was all he was saying.

Softly, the guy cleared his throat, hand clenching in the neck fur of his dog. “Could you like, not sit and stare at me? It’s really uncomfortable.”

Yuta started and, for once, felt a blush creep up his neck. Well, that was different. “Oh, sorry. I was just admiring the view.”

Yuta watched as pink colored the guy’s ears and cheeks. His dog made a concerned noise and licked at his hands. Yura smirked, satisfied with that reaction.

“Oh.” The guy bit at his bottom lip before smiling shyly. “My name’s Taeyong, by the way.”

“Yuta.” Yuta’s smirk grew wider. “Wanna get lunch? After class?”

“Hmm. Lemme think about it.” It was quiet for a moment before Taeyong turned to Yuta and raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly. “I feel like you’re just trying to get closer to my dog, though. Are you _sure_ you don’t just really wanna pet Ruby?”

Yuta choked on a laugh. “Well, I can’t help wanting to get closer to such a beautiful creature. Though I guess getting to pet your dog would be a nice bonus.”

Taeyong let out a peal of laughter that was quickly silenced by shushing students nearby. “That was truly, _truly_ awful. So awful, I actually want to say yes.”

“Yes!”

“ _Un_ fortunately, I already have plans for lunch today.”

“Oh.” Yuta deflated a little. “Well, that’s fine. There are other days. Other meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Just let me know when I can get to know Ruby better.” Yuta leaned over again, getting into Taeyong’s space. “And you. I’m most looking forward to getting to know you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong huffed out a laugh, cheeks tinted red. “You’re so greasy.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Yuta pointed out, grinning.

Taeyong gently scratched the top of Ruby’s head, tilting his head at Yuta. “Try me again next time.”

Yuta shrugged, finally moving away from Taeyong and Ruby. “I’m patient. Looking forward to getting to know you, Taeyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)  
> [somo](https://twitter.com/somosins)
> 
> しんじまえ - Go to hell  
> 色狼 - pervert


End file.
